What I Meant
by Ravenangelanna
Summary: A few minutes later, Ruby came out with the steaming coffee in a travel mug, Granny's printed in red cursive on the side. In response to Regina's questioning look, Ruby explained in a hushed tone: "Robin's at the first booth. I thought you might wanna take this to-go style today." Outlaw Queen! Short so far, but request more, and there'll be more! :)
1. What I Meant

_She crossed the floor, elegant in her deep red-velvet ballgown. She was smiling fake smiles, dancing fake dances with people she didn't want to dance with, when she saw him. __**Him**__. _

"_I'm Regina," she breathed._

"_Hello, Regina, I'm Robin Hood." He smiled politely. "May I have this dance?"_

_So he took her hand, and they danced all night. When they left the party, it was bittersweet. He drove her home, and she gave him a goodbye kiss. _

"_Will, I, um…." She started. _

"_See you around?" He grinned. "Definitely."_

_It was awkward, and perfect. It was so great. Then, unspeakable things happened. Marian. Emma. So, in the end, Regina and Robin parted ways. Until now. _

* * *

><p>What I Meant<p>

An OQ fanfiction

* * *

><p><strong>This is it. My first fanfiction! It's OUAT. Please enjoy! If you want another chapter, leave a comment requesting one and I'll totally put one up. Please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sitting at a booth was not her thing, so Regina glumly sat on a little red stool. All smiles, Ruby asked what she wanted.<p>

"Someone in my life," Regina responded.

"Didn't catch that, Miss Mills."

"Oh," Regina's hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry, Monday morning haze. I'll have a coffee."

"Decaf, whipped cream?" The waitress knowingly asked, the corners of her mouth tugging into a smile.

"With cinnamon drizzle. You know me so well…"

"Yep, coming right up!"

A few minutes later, Ruby came out with the steaming coffee in a travel mug, _Granny's _printed in red cursive on the side. In response to Regina's questioning look, Ruby explained in a hushed tone: "Robin's at the first booth. I thought you might wanna take this to-go style today."

Regina smiled, understanding. Thank you, she mouthed. She hopped off of the chair and started to leave. As the doorbell rang, she swooshed out, but she didn't go slow enough. The travel mug hit the doorframe and bust all over her red houndstooth dress.

"This, Ruby," she said in a tone that could kill, "is why I don't do to-go."

She heard a gasp. "Regina?"

Regina turned and fled. Down the street and around the corner, up a hill and down a dirt road. She reached the Troll Bridge, and sat down on the edge. Her head in her hands, she began to cry. Each tear asked a question- _Why was he back? Why was he so mean? __**Why can't he leave forever? **_That was when Regina got mad. _Really_ mad. She asked herself more questions. _Where is he now? How is he? How many ways can you injure your enemy? _The brunette teared up, but wiped them away quickly. She rushed off of the troll bridge and jumped into the water. She scrubbed fiercely at her once red dress, the threads slowly growing bare. She angrily splashed around. _Why, why, why, why? _Robin had left her. Left her. She felt her insides grow cold. She knew the answer to this problem: So she solved it. She ripped her heart out.


	2. What Was Meant

Oh my gosh! You guys are amazing! I love you all! Still my first and I have gotten more followers, which is really hard to believe but it's true :). I am so happy for your support. *Ahem* I should probably write now...

* * *

><p>He jumped to his feet, knocking over his fork and a few chunks of scrambled egg.<p>

"Regina?"

He ran out the door of Granny's, down the front steps, the scent of coffee strong. But it was too late. Robin could barely make out the shadow of the love of his life, rounding the corner at full adrenaline. He knew he had to make things right. He wanted to be with Regina.

* * *

><p>Traveling to the family mausoleum, her heart's new resting place, Regina's every step was heavy with power. She seethed with anger, remembering Robin. His hair, his perfect mustache, the spiky hairs lining the bottom of his face. She shook her head. The thoughts didn't dissipate. She ran the rest of the way to the place where her father's grave was, her anger never growing weak. When she arrived, she smiled. The small marble building was where she really felt at home. Her magic was here. Her thoughts were here. She picked up a dart. <em>Whap!<em> The dart hit a picture of Emma, taped messily to a dartboard, smack between her eyes. This act of rebellion only made the brunette angrier. All of a sudden, it was too much to bear. She crumpled into an ungraceful pile, tears steadily streaming down her face. The box for her heart lay open on the floor, her heart grasped tightly in her palm. She squeezed, screaming. She stopped crying. Why was it that when she was heartless she still felt emotions? She popped her heart back in her chest just as she heard someone coming down the stairs. She backed up slowly and prepared her fireball, her hand slightly warm from the heat. Bracing herself, she put on a fixing stare. She was ready for pretty much anyone; but the one person she wasn't prepared for was the one who rounded the corner. Regina's instinct told her to leave, but she stood firm.

_**She needed to talk to Robin.**_


End file.
